Lost Love
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: A scene after Flynn Rider/ Eugene Fitzherbert actually dies in the movie...And a scene 5 years later. Guys please read this it is my first one (though i know I'm late to write a Tangled fanfic) Rated K .


Lost Love...

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic and quite obviously this is a Tangled fanfic, because I love it!**

 **I know, this is kinda dark (you'll realize after reading this), but you've gotta add some tragedy in a story. Though Eugene died in the movie, he was brought back to life very dramatically (even though I love the storyline and everything of Tangled, I'm saying this. What's wrong with me?!** **) But I still felt the need to turn the beautiful happy story of Tangled into a tragedy. Sorry!**

 **This scene takes place a while before Eugene, our brave hero dies. And the thing is, he literally dies. There is no magical quality in Rapunzel's tears in this version.**

 **Please guys forgive me for making Eugene die...I am so angry at myself at the moment for making my favorite Disney character die – Ugh!**

 **Lemme make it clear – You are gonna cry while reading this, at least once. At Least Once. AT LEAST ONCE...**

 **But to cry, you've gotta read every sentence, though, it may be boring. Feelings, you know?**

 **For this story, you have to imagine what's going on. You have to be Rapunzel (its Rapunzel's P.O.V.) I'm sure you want the feel, right?**

 **I know I'm really annoying right now, so lemme get this to you straight: please please PLEASE review! I need it the most.**

 **Chapter song: For this chapter, there can be many songs, like See you again by Charlie Puth, or Chunariya chheeni re from ABCD 2. For the second half, its Flashlight by Bethany Mota. Your thoughts?**

 **NOTE: - I do NOT own TANGLED, but Rapunzel's hair brush! Yay!**

"You were my new dream..." Eugene said, in a barely audible voice.

I smiled a little and replied, "And you were mine" After listening to this, I felt his precious heartbeat coming to a stop and saw him closing his gorgeous, amber eyes for the last time. As he closed his eyes, tears filled in mine.

"... _Heal what has been hurt_

 _Change the fate's design_

 _Save what has been lost_

 _Bring back once what was mine_

 _What once was mine..."_

I couldn't stop the storm inside me now. I let all my emotions out and cried. How I wished he didn't die, or he didn't cut my hair so that I could heal him. But that was the past now. I regretted everything that happened in the past, but regretting couldn't bring back what I lost a couple of minutes before. I lost everything, every damn thing I had – My mother, my hair, and my...Eugene. He was only mine.

But then I realized something important – I was the lost princess. Still, I didn't care about it. Even though I had to return to the kingdom, my parents were waiting for me, I lost the courage and hope that something good can ever happen to me. I lost him. I. Lost. Eugene.

"No... This can't be real!" I shrieked looking at his face, "You have to open your eyes, Eugene! You can't leave me like this!"

Pascal turned blue and climbed my shoulder which I couldn't feel. I was numb. I scolded myself, "Rapunzel this is just an illusion. He is still alive..." I tried to make myself understand this, but I failed. I cried more. "When will this nightmare end?!" But I had to be brave. I finally accepted the ugly, dreadful truth: Eugene was dead. He was gone, forever. Now, he won't hold my hands the way he did before. Neither I would ever be able to listen to his soothing voice, nor see him open his gorgeous eyes. It was all over. "I will make him get the respect he deserves." I said. He was the one who had saved the lost princess.

I got up, took the 70 feet blonde hair I had a couple of minutes ago, now turned cocoa brunette, and wrapped them around my waist and Eugene's too. Somehow, I managed to escape the tower with him. The second I reached the ground I stepped on Gothel's long black overcoat. "Ah!" I screeched, stepping away. Maximus was standing there, and was a little surprised when he saw me in brunette hair. And then he gasped in his own horse-way when he saw Eugene, unconscious. "Maximus he's...No!" and I started crying again. I guess he got the message of what happened to him, because his eyes grew wide and his surprised face turned into a shocked and disappointed one. I wiped my tears and said, "Maximus...I need to go to the kingdom...I am the lost princess!" His eyes grew wider and I'm not sure if that was the limit of his eyes to grow wide. His face was expressionless – perhaps he didn't know what to do. That condition was neither to be happy, nor to be sad for him.

I sat on top of Maximus with Eugene tied to my back. Maximus went on slowly, while I waved a goodbye to my tower, where I was locked up for eighteen years. It was dusk time. "Fast Maximus!" I ordered and he went with the speed of wind. I could see the blurred vision of greens around me passing away fast by my teary eyes. I reminisced the time I spent with him – when we both met, when we escaped the guards from the 'Snuggly Ducklings', when he told me about his past, and the moments we spent together in the kingdom and on the boat, and the seconds he took his last breath. I saw the change in him – from the infamous Flynn Rider to the caring, innocent, and unbelievably amazing Eugene Fitzherbert.

At last, we reached Corona. It was dark by the time we reached the kingdom, so the guards were on their duties. One of them stopped us halfway across the bridge. "Maximus!" he said, and looked up to me, "Who are you, miss and what are you doing here at this time of the day?" "My name is Rapunzel. I am the lost princess." I said, and Maximus nodded. "What!" he exclaimed in disbelief and looked at me carefully but suspiciously. And as expected, he finally noticed Eugene behind me. "I see your face resembles our respected King and queen, and you have the same name, too. But what would a princess be doing with an unconscious thief?" he said, grinned, and pointed at Eugene.

"That's none of your business. I want to see my parents – your King and queen, now!" I said in a bold voice, which I last used when I realized who I was and confronted Gothel. Three more guards left their duties and came to us. "What's going on over here?" one of them asked, and I had to tell them that I was the lost princess Rapunzel. Quite obviously, they had to take some time to realize that I was telling the truth. "I wanna see my parents now. Please take me to them it's urgent!" I said, in a lesser bold voice. The guards whispered something amongst themselves, and one of them said, "Okay. We will take you to them. But you have to leave unconscious Rider here. We'll take good care of him" And grinned. I first couldn't understand if they were mad or something, but then I figured out that they couldn't see the blood stains on him because he was tied behind me.

"No way! I have to take him..." I said, but before I could finish my sentence, "Why on earth do you want to take the unconscious thief to the royals?"

"Can't you see? He's dead!" I shouted, with tears flowing again. And after a little pause, I continued, "He saved me! Now take us to my parents, now!"

The guards smiled when I said that he's dead, but their smile vanished the moment I said he saved me. Maybe they were happy after listening to the news of him dying because they wanted some revenge. They helped us get over Maximus and called for a long white sheet on which they laid Eugene. One of them escorted us to a magnificent, beautiful hall I never even dreamt that I would visit. It was well decorated – purple curtains, white walls, golden furniture, long hallways leading to more than 30-35 rooms, I guess. I sat on a chair waiting for them, and Eugene was kept in front of me. His white colored shirt was almost red, and his mouth was slightly left open.

That moment, the white door of the largest room I could see opened. My stomach started to churn. I was anxious about what would happen next. There raced my parents – the King and the queen whom I had hardly seen before. The queen, my real mother came to me first. "Rapunzel..." she said, and touched my face. I just smiled. She hugged me and I returned the embrace. My father also joined in. I knew I was in safe hands now. Just one more thing left to do: show my love's real side to all his haters. The heroic side of Flynn Rider, or the real brave Eugene Fitzherbert.

A couple of minutes later, my father noticed Eugene. He left the embrace to see what was there, and gasped at the sight. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear it anymore. The sorrows and happiness were too much for me.

"Is this man Flynn Rider?" he asked, and a guard near him nodded.

"No, father" I said, "He is Eugene Fitzherbert. My Eugene Fitzherbert"

No one in the entire hall could understand me. "Who is Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel?" my mother asked me, with a puzzled look on her face. "You all know him as Flynn Rider, but he is Eugene Fitzherbert. That's his real name." I said.

"Okay...But, why is he here? Is he here with you?" my father asked, and I didn't know what to say. I felt empty of words. "Because... I love him!" I had no other words left. That was the truth – I deeply loved him, but I needed an answer, an explanation at the moment.

I looked around. Everyone was staring me. Did I say something wrong?

Then I realized - I said I loved him without telling our story. Maybe my answer was unexpected.

"How long have you two been together?" my father asked, for which I replied, "Three days" Wait, what? Just three days? Yeah! These three days changed my life completely!

I continued, "None of you will understand all this, before I explain my story. I guess none of you knows this, but I had 60-70 ft. long blonde hair. My hair could heal the injured. That day, I was alone in my long tower when I heard somebody. A man. I never saw a man before – I was locked up in my tower for 18 years. I offered him a deal. I wanted him to take me here to see the floating lanterns. In our journey, we fell in love. But my mo- Gothel, the lady who kidnapped me, separated me from him. Eventually, she took me back home in the tower and I realized that I was the lost princess. I confronted her and she chained me by force. Eugene came to save me but she..." I paused, letting the tears flow. My mother laid a hand on my shoulder. I kneeled down to Eugene and stroked his face, took a deep breath and continued, "Gothel stabbed him with a dagger! I promised Gothel that is she lets me save him; I won't ever leave her, just stay with her rest of my life. But Eugene didn't let me save him; he said he couldn't let me do this. He cut my hair. And as a result of this, Gothel died, and so did..." I couldn't speak more. By now, my mother also had tears in her eyes, and so did I.

I stood up, and with a bold voice, I said, "He saved me! He sacrificed himself for me. Do you still think he was just a thief? He was my savior! Everyone was left speechless.

It was rainy the next morning, the skies were grey. And it was Eugene's burial too. All of the kingdom's people were gathered there. I stood in the rain, holding his hand while some other guards held him on their shoulders. Each one of his memory was flooding inside me. One by one, my heart displayed the moments we spent together. "I love you Eugene." I said, while my father announced, "Go and bury him in the royal cemetery, with the greatest respect. From now on, he shall be known as 'Sir Eugene Fitzherbert'" Everyone bowed towards his body. At last, I was successful in getting him the respect he deserved. The guards walked, step by step, drifting me apart from him. I soon lost the hold of his hand and waved him a last goodbye. It was, the last goodbye.

~O~O~O~

Five years have passed since the day he was ripped away from me. Five years since the day my life changed. Five years since I heard his voice, or felt his touch. Five years since I saw him close his amber eyes. A lot has changed since that day. First of all, there are no wanted posters of him to be found anywhere. Instead, there are posters in which his drawing is captioned as 'Sir Eugene Fitzherbert' At least in this poster they could get his nose right!

But wait, who says that he wasn't a thief? He was. He stole my heart.

I meet him everyday – I go to his graveyard every day, lie beside him, and talk to him. No one else can hear his reply, but I can. I say him, "I love you, Eugene" and he replies, "I love you too, Rapunzel." He does. He really does.

The walls of my new, big room are now covered with paintings of me and him, of the life I imagined with him.

Except from visiting him, I hardly step outside my room. I've heard from my maid that many young, handsome and rich princes from different kingdoms came to marry me, but went away, disappointed. I know why – I can't ever love anyone else except for Eugene, and I told this to mother and father too. I'm sure they must be the ones who sent them away. And yes, let me make this very clear – NO ONE is better than my Eugene.

I am constantly dreaming of him, be it when I'm awake or when I'm asleep. I feel him holding me with his strong hands. I imagine him walking with me, holding my hand. I hear his voice all the time, and see his handsome face too. It's true that I get nightmares too, while I'm sleeping. And because of that my first few nights in the palace were horrible. But I told myself – I must be as brave as Eugene. He has become an inspiration for many.

Yes, it is the truth that I've changed a lot. I'm no more that fun, restless Rapunzel. I'm someone else – a depressed soul waiting for Eugene to come back and bring the colors back in her life. Sorry, mother and father, I couldn't be the perfect daughter you expected me to be. Thank you for still loving me.

Yesterday, while I was going to Eugene's grave, a little girl whom I've never met before asked me, "Who are you?" Perhaps, she was new here, and I wasn't even wearing my crown.

I smiled and replied, "I am Rapunzel Fitzherbert..."

 **The End.**

 **I hope it wasn't that bad, especially the ending. But believe me, it was HARD to write (you may think I'm lying but no) because it was so emotional. I know I don't write that well, so I couldn't express all what I was thinking; my feelings. My hands were synced to the keyboard so well that I didn't even have to look at it. But I was crying the whole time. And after I finished writing this, I fell back on my chair and laughed with tears and then cried. I didn't know what on earth I was doing.  
It gets a little boring in the middle, I admit. It's the kind of sad drama I'm used to.**

 **And I know this was kinda meaningless thing, but sometimes, I really like sad tragedies. (I like to cry, sometimes)  
I'm sure you must've cried, at least once. At Least Once. AT LEAST ONCE...**

 **SORRY TANGLED! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE ALL YOUR CHARACTERS! Apologies...**

 **And thank you all for dealing with my broken English and reading this fanfic. And also for reviewing (Please review if you haven't; I need it)**

 **Thanks a lot. Hope I come up with a better idea next time.**

 **~Diamond Shyn**


End file.
